


Married at First Sight

by sleepyheadfan20



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadfan20/pseuds/sleepyheadfan20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie does it because of a dare. Crane does it because he wants another shot at love. What will happen when these two get married at first sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maggie's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> The very first chapter of “Married at First Sight.” This doesn’t really follow the show, but it’s the same idea of getting married to a stranger. Also, a warning. This is a dark chapter. It wasn’t supposed to be that way, but it changed as I wrote. But it gets light again, so yeah. Let me know what you think.

Why did Abbie do this again? She didn’t have to do this. No one forced her to get married to a stranger. It was simply a dare that she took. Challenges were her friend, so she thought. He was handsome when she saw him. He had a beard, short brown hair. There was definitely a height difference between them. His fingers twitched while he stared at her. 

She glanced at Joe and Corbin, who both stood and half-smiled, as she walked down the aisle. She wore a short-sleeved, knee-length wedding dress with white heels. Her sister, Jenny, bought her some corny flowers to hold. She sat beside Joe and Corbin and gave her a thumbs-up. Abbie rolled her eyes. Maybe she should have accepted a truth instead. 

Opposite her family, she saw a guy with blonde hair. He also stood and smiled at her. It was just him. Why didn’t anyone else come on his side? She had slim pickings, too, but that was all? Where were his parents, his cousins, his aunts, his uncles? Where was his family? Was he like her? Parentless?

She smiled at her almost husband. What was she getting into?

****

“Dearly beloveds, we are here today to celebrate the union between Grace Abigail Mills and Ichabod Crane. If there are any objections as to why these two should not be married, speak now,” the priest said. 

No one objected. He decided to make this quick. Another couple like them was getting married next. Ichabod’s name interested her. It sounded old. He didn’t have on a regular tux either. It looked like something he’d where in the 1700s. His suit was nice though. She liked it on him. 

She gazed at him with a small smile. What did he sound like? What were his interests? Where was he from? Who was he? He intrigued her a lot. What was it that they would have in common?

“Do you, Abigail, take Ichabod to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

He asked him.

“I do,” he said.

He had a British accent. This would be interesting for sure. The priest gave them their rings, and they put them on the other’s fingers. 

“I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, if you wish.”

He kissed her hand and bowed for her. He did that, too?

“I’m pleased to meet your acquaintance, Abigail. I look forward to learning about you throughout our marriage.”

She nodded. “Nice to meet you, too, Ichabod.”

****

At Maggie’s, Abbie sat in a booth with Ichabod while their guests resided in one separate from them. She figured it was to give them some privacy, since this was an overwhelming event for them. She didn’t mind though. She wanted to talk to Ichabod, and she wanted their family and friends to talk, too. Her eyes flicked their way. They laughed and exchanged numbers and told embarrassing stories about her and Ichabod. She shook her head and looked at him; he watched her. It didn’t feel right calling him by his first name, even in her head. 

“Can I call you Crane?” She put cream in her coffee.

He smiled at her, stirred his tea. “Yes, you very well may. What do you prefer I call you, Grace?”

“You can call me Abbie.”

“If that is what you wish.”

He was so formal. She’s never met anyone who talked liked that. She liked it though. He was growing on her. Could this marriage really work?

“Abbie is fine.” She sipped her drink.

“Very well.” He paused. “Thank you for deciding to marry me. I was surprised that anyone even answered my ad at all. Most people hardly read newspapers anymore with all the technology. You do not know me, and I do not know you. However, I hope our relationship can grow. Would you like to be friends, Abbie?”

“You’re welcome. I would like that,” she said.

Jenny found Crane’s ad for getting married in Corbin’s newspaper. She was only there for the comics, but ended up with Abbie’s dare. Jenny thought it would be funny if she asked Abbie to do this. Her sister didn’t think she would actually go through with it though. That surprised everyone. 

“I apologize for the very vague information provided. There is only so much space one is given.”

“I thought it was a joke. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be at the altar.”

The ad was pretty straight forward. It said “Marry Me?” in bold letters. Below that was a short message that said he was looking for someone to share his life with. If any woman was interested, she could meet him at the listed church. He also put the date and time. His picture, name, age, phone number, and occupation weren’t included. 

“I wasn’t expecting anyone to believe me.” He added a lemon to his tea. “I didn’t think anyone would show up either. You were not alone in that sentiment.”

“I guess we were both wrong.”

“It seems so.”

She glanced away from him. “What do you do?”

“I’m a history professor at the local university here in Sleepy Hollow. I’ve been lecturing there for five years. What is your occupation?” 

“I’m a lieutenant for the Sheriff’s Department.”

“Oh, my wife is an officer of the law.” He smiled. “How cool?”

She laughed. “You’re using slang now?”

“Yes, well, I am very pleased with your position. I wish there were more women in the police division. I wish more women owned their own sheriff’s department. Come to think of it, I wish women would receive equal pay. I also never would have expected that I would marry a Leftenant. I always thought I would marry a dentist or some kind of doctor. My father married my mother, a surgeon. He was a history teacher as well. Perhaps we can learn from the other’s careers.”

She liked his pronunciation of her job title. She never heard it like that. More importantly, she liked how he viewed women. Thank God she wasn’t in a marriage where a man thought a woman wasn’t equal to him. 

“I’m sure we can.” She paused. “Why didn’t your parents come?”

“They died two years ago on a cruise while on vacation. A storm hit.” He sipped his tea.

“I’m sorry.”

She would have liked to meet them. What were they like?

“Thank you for your condolences, Leftenant. Can I call you that as well?”

She smiled and nodded. “Was that your brother then?”

“No. I’m an only child. That man you saw sitting in the pew is my best friend. His name is Abraham Van Brunt. It was actually his idea for me to submit the ad in the paper. I never would have done that on my own accord. He said I should take a chance with my heart.”

Was he heartbroken before this? What happened in his life before her? Should she ask or should she wait for him to tell her?

“What do you think of the chance now? Good?”

He smiled at her again. “Indeed.”

She nodded. It sounded like he didn’t regret marrying her. She didn’t regret her choice either. She didn’t want to anyway. He interested her.

“Where are your parents?” he said.

“My mom died, and my dad left when we were younger.” She pointed to Jenny. “That’s my sister. And beside her is her boyfriend, Joe. The older guy you see is Corbin. He works with me. He’s like a father to us. Joe is his actual son though. They’re great people.”

“I give my condolences to you and Miss Jenny. I’m sorry about your father. I wish he wouldn’t have left. How did your mother die?”

Abbie stirred her coffee. “Suicide. We were in middle school when it happened.”

This subject still bothered her. She and Jenny hardly spoke about it except on mama’s birthday or the day of her death. But she did think about it. She thought about it every day. More so on days when she received reports about someone who killed themselves or planned to. All of that anger and sadness would come back up. It choked her until she couldn’t focus on what she was doing, until she saw colors.

“If I may ask, why did she commit suicide?”

“She’s dealt with a lot of loss in her life. Her mom and childhood friend died. She never knew her dad. Then my dad left her for another woman. Because of all of that, she couldn’t hold on anymore, not even for us. I wish she had.” She pushed her coffee away.

Crane put his hand over hers. “I’m terribly sorry for what your family has experienced. I’m sure she wanted to. It seems as though all the tragedy engulfed her to no end. It can drive a person mad sometimes.”

“Definitely. Have you lost anyone else besides your parents?” 

He removed his hand. “I was in a previous relationship with a woman named Katrina. We were together for five years. In fact, I wanted to propose to her. Unfortunately, I never got the chance. She ended her life as well. She always thought she wasn’t enough. Perfection was her greatest enemy. She thought I wanted her to be perfect. I didn’t. I never did. That’s what drove her mad.”

Abbie rested her hand on his. He squeezed it. “I’m sorry. Why did she think that?”

She felt bad for him. He had loss just like her. She wasn’t expecting for them to be so open with each other so soon. It was nice to be able to talk with someone else about it.

“She had a difficult childhood. Her mother was always critical of her while her father comforted and encouraged her. His love wasn’t enough for her mother’s harshness. She would criticize Katrina’s appearance, her education, her decisions. Her mother judged every part of her. It got worse as she entered adulthood and started dating. Mrs. Van Tassel did not like me or my parents. She was a rather cruel woman.”

“It’s no wonder she did what she did. That’s hard on anyone. I don’t know if I’d survive either.”

Her mother never did that to her and Jenny. She loved them as much she loved herself. She let them sleep in her bed whenever they wanted, even if they were twelve. She kissed them and left random notes about how special they were. She called Jenny her moon and Abbie her sun. Jenny was adventurous and full of phases while Abbie was never-changing and sturdy. 

“Yes, it can really damage a person.”

“Did Katrina die after your parents?”

“A year before. She was the first person I ever truly loved. I wanted love like my parents. When they died, I lost hope that I could ever find it again. Then Abraham talked me into this. Now I am here with you.”

“I get what you mean. We can’t replicate what your parents had though. And I know we can’t have what you and Katrina had. That won’t happen. We’re not them, but we can try to make our own love, if we ever get that far.”

She hoped she wasn’t hurting his feelings by saying that. Honesty always worked in a marriage, in any relationship.

“You are correct, Leftenant. It is impossible to have what my parents and Katrina and I did. Do you think we will make it to that point? Would you want to?”

“I think we can. I want to. Do you want to?” she said.

Abbie wanted to know what a relationship with him would be like. She knew they would make good friends because of how they were now. Would they make good partners and good lovers? She hadn’t had a real relationship with anyone since Danny in college. They loved each other, but they wanted different things; they had to end it. He would always be her first, like Katrina was Crane’s.

“Very much so. However, that kind of love takes time. Our kind of love will take time.”

“But as we both know, Crane.”

“Yes. I do hope our unconventional relationship will turn into something more, whatever that may be.”

“Same.”

“I would love to know more about you and your life. I feel like we’ve barely talked about you. What is your family like? What are your hobbies? What scares you? Did you have any past lovers? I want to know everything. You have captured my attention, Leftenant.”

She bit her lip. “I know what you mean.”

She was glad he found her interesting. It relieved her to know that. She wanted him to know her. They had so much to learn about each other, but they couldn’t do it all in one day. 

“Where do we start?”

“Wherever we want,” she said.

They finished their cold tea and coffee and ordered doughnut holes. They talked until the diner closed. Abbie went home, thinking about the way Crane said lieutenant and how he talked about his parents, Katrina and their love that she wanted to feel.


	2. Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. I’m thinking this AU will be about six chapters. That’s my limit. Lol I don’t want it to be too long. I really like this chapter by the way. It’s quite special to me. I think they will have a beautiful relationship at the end of this story. Hope it makes sense on why they think what they think. Happy reading. :)

“What’s he like?” Jenny said when Abbie walked in their apartment. “You were still at the diner when we left.”

Abbie took off her shoes and sat on the couch with her. 

“He’s…” She smiled.

“You like him.”

She nodded her head. “I’m beginning to. He’s genuine.”

“What did you talk about?”

“Everything we could: our parents, our lives, hobbies, dislikes. Whatever came up. We’re meeting at the park tomorrow.”

“Things are moving fast I see. The park? Wow, Abbie.”

“Funny.” She shoved her sister.

“What are you gonna do there?”

“He wants to show me something.”

Abbie didn’t know what though. He said it was a special place to him. It was nice of him to want to show her that place. Maybe it had something to do with Katrina or his parents. She couldn’t think of anything else. 

It kind of scared her though. They haven’t even spent a whole twenty-four hours together, and he already wanted to take her to a meaningful place. That wasn’t normal, but neither was getting married to a stranger. She guessed it was their normal. 

“Maybe he wants to show you where he keeps all his dead bodies.”

She pushed her sister’s shoulder again. “Morbid much? He’s not a serial killer.”

“I don’t know, Abbie. They start off being all nice and bam. They snap like that.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Sure.” She flipped a channel. “Seriously though, do you know what he wants to show you?”

“He didn’t tell me when I asked.”

“It sounds personal.”

She nodded.

Jenny smirked. “Do you have any special places you want to show him?”

Abbie bit her lip, glanced away from her sister. “We’re meeting at the park at 10.”

“Ignore the question then.”

She can’t lie to herself. He was really attractive. Would she sleep with him so soon though? Definitely not. They are married, but they aren’t consummating anything until they are both ready and fully comfortable with each other. She wouldn’t mind showing him her special places though when the time came.

Jenny turned the TV down, played with buttons on the remote. “Will you show him mama’s grave?”

“I don’t know.” She stared at the TV. 

The only other person who’s seen their mama’s grave was Joe. Jenny has been with him for three years now. Abbie wasn’t too happy when she showed him. That was supposed to be for them only. She didn’t want anyone else in that place. After Jenny told her why she took him, she understood. Now the tables have turned. What was she going to do?

“Joe is important to me.”

“You don’t have to explain again. I’m sorry for giving you hell about it last year.”

“I wanted him to know the painful parts of me, too. All the ugly.”

“I know.”

“Are you ready to share that with Crane?”

She shook her head. She told him enough at the diner about mama, the basics. She hadn’t told him how she felt though. Not really. Opening up with him was so thrilling, yet a scary thing. Sharing the most important parts about her with him made her feel just a little bit brave, a little bit more fearless. Maybe that was the point of marriage: to be vulnerable with someone about anything, to trust them with whatever. Could she do that? She wanted to with him. The only thing that stopped her was fear. What if he didn’t like what she had to say? What if he didn’t like all her ugly?

“Abbie, if he’s important enough to you, then it’s okay.” Jenny put her hand on her knee.

****

She found Crane standing in front of a bench. It was secluded from the rest of the park, a private area.

“Is this the place?” she said.

“Yes. This is where my mum proposed to my dad.” He chuckled. “I know that isn’t the way it is normally done. That’s how my parents were. They didn’t do what normal couples would do. I remember I used to sneak here to watch them as a child. They sent me off to play, but I always ended up here. They’d sit in front of the other on the concrete. One would simply touch and kiss cheeks and noses, lips and foreheads, palms and fingertips while the other closed their eyes and smiled. Then they switched. They said they loved each other.”

“That’s very intimate. Why are you telling me this?”

He took her hand. “I wanted to. I never shared this with Katrina.”

“Why?”

“I think it was meant for you.” He kissed her hand.

She wasn’t expecting all of this. What could she say? Thank you? His vulnerability amazed her. She squeezed his hand and entwined their fingers. 

“Tell me more.”

“Every time I observed them as a child, even as a teenager, I always found myself in tears. It was the loveliest thing to observe two people who dearly cared for each other. One day, I wish to have that with someone. As you said, we can’t have what my parents did, but I do hope to have just a portion of that with you.”

Why did have to have a way with words? He was passionate and always in awe when he spoke about what mattered to him. Did she matter just that much to him to share this with her and not Katrina? She supposed she did. Did he matter enough to her to show him mama’s grave, especially so soon? She put her head on his shoulder.

“What else happened here?”

“Although this little nook holds a beautiful memory, it also holds a painful one. I took Katrina here on the days when her mother’s critiques would get too much. This is the place where she always told me she wanted to end her life.”

“Did you believe her?”

“No. Does that make me a horrible human being?”

She looked at him. “No. Why didn’t you though?”

“I couldn’t think of a reason as to why she would say such a thing. She was a beautiful woman with so much potential. She loved to draw. Some of her work was even in a few art galleries. Despite the agony her mother caused her, she had so much to live for, a life only she could live. I never wanted her to waste it because of one person. I wanted her to take pleasure in what was good in her life.” 

“Did you think you were something good?”

“It’s selfish and self-centered. I thought I was. I wasn’t enough.”

She knew how that felt when mama died. She wanted to be enough for her to live, but she wasn’t. She wasn’t enough to make mama completely happy. That hurt.

“You’re enough for me, Crane.”

He only looked at the bench when he spoke. “Thank you, Leftenant.”

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I do not,” he glanced at her, “but I sincerely hope to.”

She squeezed his hand again, nodded. “Why did you show me this? Why did you want to?”

“I wish for you to know all that I am, all that’s made me. That includes the unpleasant and pleasant.”

Nodding, she took his other hand. “I want to show you something.”

****

They sat in the grass in front of a grave with flowers on it. No one else was here except for them. Jenny must have come with Joe to leave them.

“This is my mother’s grave.”

“Abbie, if you do not wish—”

She put her hand ontop of his. “I want you to know me, too.”

It was his turn to nod. “What was she like?”

She smiled a little, watched the flowers. “Wonderful. She liked to sing. Her favorite song was ‘Your Are My Sunshine.’ Instead of singing ‘Happy Birthday,’ she sung that before we blew out the candles. She put blue ribbons in our bookbags. They always had the words, ‘Thinking of you’ on them in her hand-writing. Sometimes our mom would even put flowers under out pillows to remind us that she was always there for us. It’s actually these same flowers you see.”

“It seemed like she really loved you and Miss Jenny.”

“She did. Yeah. I think that was the greatest thing she ever taught us. Love isn’t just saying you love someone. You have to show them for them to believe it. Despite whatever pain she felt from her losses, she never stopped loving us. I believed it.”

“Do you believe it now?”

“Sometimes.” She paused. “I love her, but I’m still angry with her. How can I believe she loved me when she killed herself? If she did love me, she wouldn’t have done that. You don’t leave the people you love. After dad left, I knew she wasn’t the same. We’ve seen her grieve before. Normally, she would leave her door open, even when she cried. Jenny and I would go into her room, crawl in her bed. I would be on one side of mama and Jenny on the other. We’d just hug her and let her cry until she stopped. When she did, she kissed our foreheads and took our hands. Then she told us happy stories about her childhood.

“After dad left when we were in middle school, she closed her door. That was the first time she ever did that. It hurt us. Everyday after that, her door remained closed. She didn’t leave us ribbons or do any of the other things to show us that we were important to her. Smiles and forehead kisses were all we got up until it happened. The principal called us to the office and told us. I felt sad and angry: the same as I do now. I wasn’t enough either.”

He squeezed her hand; she met his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “You won’t believe me, but you are enough, too.”

She nodded anyway. It was hard bringing him here. She wanted to turn around and go somewhere else, but decided not to. Being this honest in front of him was difficult. She only shared this kind of stuff with Jenny. That was the only person she’d let her guard down for. It was rewarding though to do it with Crane. She realized that when they let themselves be vulnerable, that’s where they found each other the most. They had a lot in common; they had comfort and acceptance. Maybe even love.

He put his hand on her cheek, attached their foreheads. “I’m so sorry, Abbie.”

“Is it wrong to be upset with her?”

“You have every right. No one can tell you how to feel about your mother.”

“I want to forgive her.”

“You can. Let it come from your heart.”

She would forgive her mama, but today wouldn’t be it. She distanced herself from Crane to stand up and wipe her pants off. He did the same. She took his hands. Jenny was right. It was okay. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“It is I who should thank you.”

“We both did something hard, Crane.”

He kissed her forehead. “I’m proud of you, Leftenant. I can imagine that wasn’t easy.”

“No. What you did wasn’t easy either.”

“No. However, I am grateful that I have you to share my sorrow with.”

She kissed his cheek. “Same. Let’s go eat.”

“As you wish.”

The left the graveyard and went to Maggie’s.

****

“What do you think a kiss means, Crane? What’s the point?” she said while she gazed at a couple outside of the diner. Crane looked at what she talked about, then back at her.

“I’m not really sure, Leftenant. I gather it has a variety of meanings. Ultimately, they all mean the same thing, right? Love is essential in every kiss experienced.”

“That’s all? No other emotion?”

“I’m sure there are plenty.”

Abbie knew what kissing felt like. She’s been kissed by Danny and a few guys she dated in high school. They were all good kissers. What did Crane’s kisses feel like? She had an idea of it when he kissed her forehead earlier. It felt gentle, yet she wanted to know, really know. 

“Excuse my bluntness, but have you never been kissed before, Leftenant?”

“I have. Just picking your brain.” She took one of his fries off his plate.

“Why?”

She shrugged. “Curious.”

“Are you wondering if I use more lip or tongue, Leftenant?”

“Do you?” She smirked.

He raised an eyebrow, leaned into the table. “I guess you’ll have to find out, won’t you?”

“I guess I will.” She stole another fry.

****  
They stood outside of Maggie’s, where the kissing couple stood. 

“What did Katrina think?” 

“You’re going to have to clarify, Leftenant.”

She poked him. “You know what I mean.”

He chuckled. “I’m not really sure. We never really talked about our kisses. We did enjoy them though. What did your lovers think?”

“Who said I had lovers?” She stepped closer.

“A woman as intelligent and beautiful as yourself has had one or two in her time. Have you not?”

She looked him up and down. “I have. One in college and one in high school. Only the one in college got to third base.”

“What did they think?” He took her waist.

“You’ll have to find out, won’t you?” She grabbed his lapels on his coat.

“I guess I will.”

He kissed her lips, pecked them at first until Abbie tightened her grip. She stole the taste of his tongue, moaning as she did so. He let her take whatever she wanted while his fingers steered into her hair. His prickly beard under her fingernails made her wonder. Would it tickle against her neck and make her giggle? Would it arouse her even more if his beard scraped the inside of where she wanted to be kissed and teased the most? She’d find out one day. They stopped. 

“You have rendered me helpless,” he said. “Truly marvelous. More so even.”

“Exactly.” She put some space between them. “Walk me home.”

He held her hand and took her to her apartment. They stood outside her door.

“Can I cook dinner for you tomorrow, Leftenant?”

“Sure. I’ll bring desert.”

He kissed her cheek. “Thank you for today. I will see you tomorrow.”

She nodded and watched him leave. Inside her apartment, she leaned against the door. She touched the spot on her hand, her forehead, her cheek, and her lips. She wanted him to kiss her in those places again.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important discussion that all couples should have. I wasn’t going to post tonight because I got tired. Since I finally finished after dozing off for twenty minutes, I decided to post it for you guys. Lol :) This fic kind of reminds me of “My Last Day Without You.” Only because they met and spent the whole day together and fell in love. Anyway, on to the story. :)

Crane sat a plate of chicken fettuccini and salad in front of Abbie. As she picked up her fork, she saw him bow his head and whisper a prayer. She put her fork down, bowed her head, too. She didn’t know he was religious.

“You believe in God?” she said, putting the napkin cloth in her lap. Crane did the same.

“I do. My parents took me to church every Sunday. What do you believe in, Leftenant?”

“I was raised in church, too. I haven’t been in a while though, not since mama.” She sipped some of her wine.

She stopped going because she lost faith in God. How was everything supposed to be okay after that? How was she supposed to hope for a better life when it was ruined? How could God make that better? She didn’t think He could. 

“Would you ever go back to church again or restart your relationship with God?” He twisted some pasta on his fork and ate it.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be disappointed again, you know? I was so confused after that. Did mama go to heaven or hell? Was I being punished for something? I wasn’t sure. I was also really angry at God for giving my mom the life He did. Why did He let so much sadness happen to her? Why her?

“After she died, Jenny and I went to foster care. We were split for about a year because Jenny started acting out. The foster parents couldn’t deal with her, so they sent her elsewhere.” She paused. “I was alone. I didn’t have mama, I lost my sister, and I didn’t want to turn to God. But when Jenny and I ended up together again, I wasn’t so mad at Him. My faith got a little better after that. It’s not one hundred percent, but it’s better than it was.” She took a bite of her food.

Crane nodded. “I understand. I, too, had some of those same questions regarding Katrina. However, I had to remember that some things happen for a reason. Maybe Katrina had to leave, so that someone else could come into my life.”

Abbie took another sip. “That’s bullshit, Crane. I’m not trying to ignore your opinion, but is that what you really think? It sounds like someone told you that to make you move on.”

She didn’t believe that. Why did people say that? That’s what people told her about her mother all her life. It doesn’t make it any better, any easier. It was like her mother was supposed to die in the moment that she did for something greater to happen, like it was meant to be that way. 

“Honestly?” he said.

“Honestly.”

“I think it’s hogwash. People mean well when they say that. It’s only for comfort, yet it doesn’t comfort me at all.”

“What’s helped?”

“When it gets too much, I pray that God calms my grief. It always comes back though. I have to pray all over again. What helps you, Leftenant?”

“A shot glass.”

“I’ve heard that works, too.” He gave her a small smile, chewed his salad.

“So you just have faith that God will ease it?”

He nodded. “Just have faith. If you ever want to, we can pray together or go to church. I was hurt by what God allowed to happen in my life and in Katrina’s. Praying is a method that helps me cope. I’m able to release what I feel whenever I need to.”

She was glad praying worked for him, but she didn’t think it would do her any good. She hasn’t spoken to God in years. Why start now? Would He even listen to her? 

Abbie shrugged before eating more of her dinner. “Maybe.”

What if she loses someone else? Like her sister or Crane or Corbin or Joe? She was scared of trusting God. What if He took someone else away from her? She guessed that’s where faith and prayer came into play. If it worked for Crane and provided him with hope, then maybe it could do the same for her.

****

“I’ll fix dessert.” Abbie got up from the table and took both of their plates. 

Crane stood up to follow her to the sink. 

“Where are your plates?” she said.

“Leftenant, I should be the one to prepare dessert. Please, go sit down.”

“I can do it, Crane.” She found them, took down two small saucers. 

“I’d rather be the one to do it.” He grabbed the plates from her hands.

She took them back. “Why?”

“It is my job as a gentleman. Plus, you are my guest.” The plates were in his hands again.

She had the plates now. “Why does it have to be your job to fix dessert? You made dinner. I don’t mind helping out.”

They kept taking the plates from each other when they spoke.

“What if I do not require your assistance?” 

“What if I think you’re being a prideful asshole?”

“What if I think you’re being an independent irritant?”

“Then we have a lot to learn about each other.”

“It appears so.” He sighed and gave her the plates back. “You can do it.”

“No, you do it. You were just trying to take care of me.” She held out the plates for him.

He pushed them back her way. “I should let you help when you want to. You have a right to assert your independence. You are my equal. I should treat you as such. I can’t do everything for you like I’d wish to.”

“I can’t do everything on my own like I’m used to. I’m married now. I have to let you carry the load sometimes.” She put them on the counter.

“We’ll have to compromise. My father was such a gentleman toward my mother. He raised me as such. He cooked for her, paid all the bills, cleaned our home, mowed the lawn. He did most of everything,” he said while he went to the refrigerator for the lemon pie.

Abbie dug for two forks and a knife. “What did your mom do?”

“She liked to decorate. She painted all the rooms in the house and rearranged the furniture.” He smiled and sat he pie on the counter.

“Why did he do all the work?”

“He loved her.”

She cut them each a piece of pie and handed Crane a fork. “It sounds like it.”

They sat at the table. Abbie wasn’t used to a guy wanting to do everything for her. She didn’t think she would ever get comfortable with it. If she was capable to do something herself, then she would. 

“I take it I wouldn’t be the only one paying bills.” He ate some of his pie.

“No. If we decide live together, then we should split them. Half and half. That shouldn’t just be on one person. It’s two of us. That goes with cleaning and cooking. We can do it together.”

“Agreed. Does your independence come from your mother?”

She nodded while she swallowed her dessert. “Yeah. After dad left, mama had to pay all the bills. She became a single parent. I had to grow up pretty fast in foster care also, so I had to learn how to take care of myself and Jenny.”

“Was it difficult for your mother? What about when you took care of Miss Jenny?”

“Sometimes, but we survived. We made it work.”

“A testament of your strength and where it comes from.”

“I guess. We had to do what we had to do. It’s what the situation called for.”

He nodded. “Hopefully, you won’t always have to be so strong. I’m here.”

“Thanks, Crane.”

They finished their pie. 

****

Talking with Crane about religion and finances helped her to know him a little bit more. She thought it was good that they had the same religion. That was one thing she was afraid could break up a marriage. She wouldn’t want them to clash because of their belief system. It was also a better idea for them to pay the bills together. If he couldn’t carry the load or she couldn’t, then one would pay it for the time being. But it wasn’t just about dividing the rent.

“It’s mostly power,” she said.

She sat beside Crane on the couch. He grabbed her hand.

“Would you care to explain, Leftenant?”

“It’s the reason why I think we should share the bills. I don’t want anyone to have any power over me, especially a man.”

“I would never do such a thing. That’s most despicable. You are a human being with autonomy. Does this have anything to do with your mother?”

She wasn’t trying to accuse Crane of controlling her. He didn’t seem that type of person. She just wanted him to know where she was coming from.

She sighed. “Unfortunately. When dad left, I saw what it did to mama. I know she’s had a tough time with loss, and this was another loss for her. I kept asking the same questions. How could she let a man make her feel that way? It’s like she lost herself when he walked out the door. I think I resented her for that, too. I know she was heartbroken, but part of me thought she was weak. I don’t want to be like that because of guy.”

He kissed her hand. She passed him a slight smile. 

“I believe love can make a person do strange things. It can transform them. That change can be either good or bad. It depends on what the person makes of it and how they were treated,” he said.

“In her case, love didn’t do her any favors.”

“What about in our case?”

“I can’t say yet.”

She didn’t know whether love would be good or bad for them. It could’ve been both. They’d have to wait and see.

“I hope love changes us for the better.”

She kissed cheek and smiled. “Me, too.”

****

Abbie grabbed her jacket and keys from the couch after some hours of chatting with Crane. When they were at the door, he eased her keys from her hand. 

“Trying to keep me here, Mr. Crane?”

“Stay.” He glided his hands between her jacket and shirt onto her waist. “Stay, Leftenant.”

“I have to get home.”

She wouldn’t mind staying. Did she want to stay so soon though? It’s only the third day they’ve spent together. They still didn’t completely know each other, yet curiosity crept up her back. What did it feel like to be with him in his bed, in his clothes? She bit her lip and snatched her keys from him with a smirk. 

“What can I sleep in?”

He led her to his bedroom. 

****

“Don’t you look lovely in my sleepwear?” He smiled at her as he slipped his arms around her waist.

She wore plaid pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. Her hands found his chest.

“They’re comfortable. Thank you.” She kissed his neck. “And thanks for dinner. My place next time.”

“You’re very welcome. I can’t wait.” He kissed her lips, her forehead. “Turn around.”

“What?”

“You have to turn around, Leftenant.” 

She took a deep breath, deciding to trust him. Her eyes closed when her shoulder blades cushioned into his chest. His fingers skimmed over her belly button. She rested her hands on top of his. Should they be this intimate this soon? Kissing was one thing. Letting him hold her was altogether new. 

“Why did you want me to stay?”

“I wanted to know what it felt like to embrace you.”

“How does it feel then?” 

He tightened his arms. “How does it feel to be held?”

She laughed. “I forgot what it felt like. It’s been a while.” 

“Can you try to explain?”

“It sounds funny, but it’s like a crab finding a shell. At first it may not fit properly. It may even feel strange at first, but the crab gets adjusted and finds its favorite nooks and crannies for security and coziness. That’s how it feels.”

“You’re quite imaginative. I like that.” 

“Let’s hear you explain it. How does it feel to hold me?”

“It feels like I’ve found my favorite coat. It’s warm and makes me happy. I want to take good care of it, so that I am able to wear it again.”

“I like coats.” She turned around to kiss his lips. “Take me to bed.”

“Can I be your shell?”

“It depends. Can I be your coat?” He moved the covers back. She scooted between his sheets. 

“You can be whatever you think I need.” He turned off the light and crawled in beside her.

“I think I just need to be your shell.” She rested her head on his chest, created figures on the side of his waist.

He kissed her forehead again. “Then I shall be your coat.”

Dinner with Crane pleased her, although they did have their little argument. Not only did she find dinner enjoyable, but his sincerity, openness, and how he held her gave her what she needed for their relationship and her faith: hope.


	4. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. To me anyway. Lol I don’t know much about police work or being a professor, but just go with it. Please? :) Hope you like it. :)

Abbie woke up with Crane’s hand on her cheek. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” he said, smiling.

“Morning.” She scooted closer to him.

“How did you sleep?”

“Like I didn’t want to wake up.”

She liked sleeping over at his place. She wanted to do it again.

He kissed her forehead. “Did I hold you too tight?”

“Not tight enough.”

She tried to squeeze into him last night. She even went as far as to put her leg over his. Although that might have been too far, he didn’t mind when she did it. It wasn’t enough for her though. She wanted more. What was it?

“Then you would have suffocated, my dear Abbie.”

“I doubt it.” She laughed. “Did you know you snore?”

It wasn’t a loud snore. As much as she liked being in his arms, his snoring annoyed her.

“That’s a quirk of mine you’ll have to live with. Did you know you hog the covers and pillows?”

“That’s a quirk of mine you’ll have to live with.” She laughed. “Jenny snores, too. I’ve learned to block it out.”

“I’ll put more blankets and pillows on the bed for the next time you stay.”

“You might want to.”

“Can I make you breakfast?”

She sat up and turned to him. “Jenny’s probably worried. I have to get home.”

“Next time, then?”

She nodded and bent down to kiss him. 

“Did you enjoy our dinner?” he said.

“I did. I’m glad we had the talks we did. We needed them.”

He nodded. “It is always important to know where one stands on certain matters.”

“Speaking of certain matters, do you want kids? You’d be great, I think.”

He would probably teach them lots of history. Abbie hadn’t given much thought to children. She liked kids, so she wouldn’t mind. She had to consider her job as a police officer if she really decided on it though. How would she take care of a child with her schedule? 

“Thank you. You would be an amazing mother. I would love to have children one day. I’d like two: one boy and one girl. As a kid, I asked my parents to have another child. Of course, they didn’t. What about yourself?”

She lay back down. “Thanks and maybe. The gender doesn’t matter to me. I don’t know if there’s any room for a kid. I’d hate to neglect my child because of work. How is your work schedule?”

“It can be flexible. Teaching my classes online is an option I have if it ever comes to that. I can hold office hours from my computer at home. I may have to go in for staff meetings though. I instruct three lecture courses.”

“When?” 

“Mondays and Wednesdays from 10a.m. to 2:30p.m. After that, I have office hours until 5. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have office hours from 9:30a.m. until 5pm. and attend meetings when necessary. Those are the days I do the majority of my grading. I’m completely free after Thursdays. What is your job like?”

“I work all week. Saturdays and Sundays are my days off, which was yesterday and today. Sometimes I may get a call though. I may have to stay late to complete reports or do patrol. It just depends on what the department needs.”

“Did you take off work for our marriage Thursday?”

“That day and Friday, when we went to the park. I have to makes those days up, which means I probably won’t see you up until my next days off. That’s almost two weeks.”

“You are rather busy. Can I come visit you?”

“I would like that. I’m only at my desk for about three hours in the morning before I leave to do patrol. It’s usually around 8 to 11. Can I come visit you?”

Maybe she’d see him on her lunch break. She wouldn’t tell him. It would have to be a surprise. She’d want to be surprised, especially if she’s having a rough day. 

“Of course. Maybe you can sit in one of my lectures, if time permits.”

She laughed. “I don’t think so. I will fall asleep, even if it is your history class. Do your students doze off or skip?”

“Well, never mind then.” He chuckled. “Plenty of them. I teach 150 students in all. Usually, I see a little over half of them during the semester. I see all of them during finals when they are scrambling to increase their grades.”

“That’s a lot of students. Have you failed any?”

“With joy.”

She laughed again and shook her head. “You like failing students?”

“It depends on the student. If they do not turn in assignments, then I fail them. I will pass those who I see trying their absolute best.”

“If you say so.” She snuggled closer to him. Her head was under his neck. 

She knew she should leave, but she liked talking to him. Plus, his arms were so comfortable. 

“How many citizens do you arrest a day?”

“It depends. During the day, it’s about five or six. It increases during the night, on weekends, if I’m called, and on holidays. I don’t like it though. I wish people would act right. I think my job sucks the most when I have to arrest teenagers or if there are kids involved.”

“How many children and teens do you interact with?”

“Maybe one or two a day. Some of them call the police if they’re in trouble. Others are brought in or reported for shoplifting or running away. Some get arrested for bringing weapons to school and fighting” She paused. “It bothers me a lot at times. I’ll even let someone else take over if I can’t handle it.”

She remembered what it was like in foster care. Trouble was her friend. She knew why some of those kids acted the way they did. They needed their parents, some love from someone. That’s what she needed growing up.

Eventually, she and Jenny got that parental guidance when Corbin came into their lives. They were both being stupid and ended up getting arrested. Corbin took them to a diner and bought them apple pie and ice cream instead of taking them to jail. He told them they had one chance to make this work. That’s when they changed. He made sure their foster parents took care of them. Whatever they needed for school or personally, he’d buy himself. He let them earn money, too. Jenny dog sat while Abbie watched Joe. 

Jenny wasn’t interested in police work, but he took Abbie to work with him on weekends and after school. She never wanted to go. He said she’d make a great lieutenant, even if she didn’t see it at the moment. He was right. She was one of the best.

“Does it have to do with your childhood?” 

“Yes. It’s hard to watch. I know where they are. It reminded me of how I felt. I was hopeless. I thought my life wouldn’t get better, but it did. I just hope their lives get better, too.”

“Have you ever considered being a mentor to them?”

“Corbin always gets on me about that. He tries to talk me into it, but I tell him no. I don’t think I can do it. What if I don’t get through to them? I don’t want to make it worse. Plus, I don’t think I have the patience for handling a rebellious teen. I know how I was. If they are anything like me or Jenny, then I’d rather not.” She chuckled. “Maybe I’ll change my mind though.”

Corbin did it for her. It helped her grow. That mentoring helped her turn her life around. She would love to do that for someone else.

“I believe in you, Leftenant. You would make an excellent mentor if you take that step. I’m sure Mr. Corbin could teach you.”

She kissed him. His encouragement was another thing she’d add to her list of favorite qualities in him.

“I’ll think about it.”

“I hope you do. You’d make Mr. Corbin proud.”

“I’d like to think so.”

“Are you sure you don’t want breakfast?”

She bit her lip. “Let me call my sister then.”

****

She helped Crane with breakfast. She was on pancake duty while Crane cooked the bacon. He made them omelets as well; Abbie fixed the orange juice and set the table. They held hands as they said grace.

“Dear heavenly Father, thank You for bringing Abbie into my life. She’s making me believe in love again with the more time I spend with her.”

Abbie opened her eyes while he prayed; she smiled at him before she closed them again. It was her turn to say something. 

“Um, thank You God for letting me get to know Crane and to not be married to a sociopath. And thank You for his encouragement and support. Amen.”

“Amen.” He opened his eyes, chuckled. “A sociopath?”

Abbie shook her head. “Jenny teased me and said that you would show me your dead bodies when we went to the park. I knew it wasn’t true, but I am relieved.”

“I’m pleased to hear it.” He cut his pancakes. “Thank you for praying with me. You know do not have to if it is not what you wish.”

She picked up her bacon. “You didn’t force me into anything.”

“How did it feel then?”

“It was weird, like I was talking to myself. I forgot what it felt like to pray aloud. Mama used to make us do it before bed. It feels strange now. I don’t really know where to start or what to say.” She bit her meat.

“You can start wherever you like and say whatever comes to mind. That’s what I do. He’ll listen to you.”

She nodded. “Did you pray with Katrina or go to church with her?”

“We did at times. She liked it, but I don’t think it was enough. It gave her some encouragement every once in a while though.”

“I’m sure you made God proud.”

“I sincerely hope so. Did you ever go to church with your previous boyfriends?”

“No. I don’t even think they believed in God. I never had the religion talk with any of them. I do want to get to know God again. One step a time though.”

Crane nodded and smiled. “One step at a time, Leftenant.”

****

Abbie rinsed and dried the dishes while Crane washed them. 

“If I may ask, what were your prior relationships like?”

“In high school, the first guy I was with wasn’t a good influence. We ended up in detention a lot, and sometimes, we skipped school to drink. Corbin didn’t like him. He suggested I break up with him. Of course, I wasn’t getting in as much trouble by then, but I still ran with the wrong people. I didn’t want to disappoint Corbin, so I dumped him.” She put one of the plates in the cabinet. 

“What about in college?”

“His name was Daniel. He was good for me. We pushed each other, but we didn’t fit into each other’s lives after we graduated. I wanted to join the police here; he wanted to go to New York City, then Quantico for the FBI. I didn’t want a relationship where we would barely see each other. I knew we’d be busy with our jobs.” She shrugged. “We broke up. We still keep in contact though. He’s actually made it to Quantico. I’m proud of him.”

“Do you still have feelings for him?” 

She looked at him and smirked. “Are you asking out of jealousy or curiosity?”

“Both.”

“No. Danny happened a while ago. I’m starting to have feelings for someone else.” She bumped her hip against his.

He finished washing the forks; his cheeks appeared red. “Oh. I’m pleased to hear it.”

“What about Katrina?” She rinsed the rest of the dishes her put on her side.

“I do not. I miss her, but I do not harbor any feelings for her.” He glanced at her. “I believe I’m beginning to acquire feelings for someone else, too.” 

He raised his eyebrow at her; she bit her lip. Was it too soon for them to feel this attached to each other? It was day four. Although she didn’t think it was normal to fall for someone this quickly, she did think she fell for him for the right reasons. 

She kissed his lips. “I like where we’re going.”

“So do I.” 

They finished the dishes and sat on the couch. Abbie rested in his lap. She had a personal question to ask him. It probably wasn’t the right time, but they were married after all. Maybe she could ask him. She was mostly curious. Married people shared their lives, right?

“Crane, can I ask something?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Did you sleep with her?”

He shook his head. “Though I wasn’t married, I had a desire to. It didn’t feel right to do so with everything she faced with her mother. I didn’t want to take advantage of her vulnerability.”

Why was he so sweet? She really did luck up with Crane. There weren’t many guys like him who would have done that. Some would have used Katrina’s fragile state for their gain.

She put her hands on his cheek and kissed his forehead. “Thanks for your honesty. Does it bother you that I slept with Danny?”

“Honestly?”

She nodded. “Honestly.”

“It bothers me more than I thought it would actually. I know it shouldn’t, and I know that you were intimate with him a while ago, but if we ever decided to take that step, I would have wanted to be your first.”

She grabbed his hands. “Does it disappoint you?”

He nodded, shifting his eyes elsewhere. “It’s silly that it does, really.”

She lifted his chin. “It’s not silly. If it were reversed, I’d be bumped if you had slept with Katrina.”

“Really?”

“I’d want to be your first, too.”

He kissed her hand.

“Can you tell me why it disappoints you?”

“You’re an incredible woman, Leftenant. I’d want to be the one to render you breathless.”

“Maybe one day you will.” She put her forehead on his.

All kinds of questions skipped in her head. What would it feel like to be naked above and beneath Crane? Would she squirm and clinch until they both gifted each other with that intense piece of delight? How would he use his fingers, lips, and tongue to deliver utterances and his name from her?

“Let us hope so.”


	5. Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this, Sleepyheads. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it so much. Hugs and kisses for you. And fist bumps. :)

Abbie sighed and rubbed her eyes, leaning away from her computer. It was Wednesday, and she was already tired. This morning, a teenager shoplifted from a thrift store and attacked the elderly lady who owned it. The lady had a broken arm. Abbie shook her head. What was wrong with these young people?

“You okay, kid?”

She glanced at Corbin. “No, but I will be.”

“She’s being processed right now, but after that, you can talk to her if you want. Give her some advice.”

“Corbin, you know that’s not happening. I’m not the right person.”

“You’re the perfect person. I know you can do it.” He smiled at her.

She smiled back and shook her head. He did this every time a teen came into the station. Would he ever leave her alone about the mentoring thing? Sighing, she stood.

“I’ll talk to her. Happy?”

He patted her back as she walked past him. She rolled her eyes. She’d only do it to get him off her. An officer fingered printed the girl and took her statement. Then he led her into one of the interrogation rooms. Abbie paused at the door, took a deep breath before she opened it. She shut the door behind her and sat at the table.

“Hey,” Abbie said.

“Hey,” she said.

The girl didn’t look like the type of person to rob a store, let alone hurt someone. Abbie had no clue where to start, but she’d start somewhere.

“You wanna tell me your name?”

“You can tell me yours first.”

She chuckled. She was clever. 

“You can call me Abbie.”

“I’m Sarah.”

“Nice to meet you, Sarah.”

“Why are you here?”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure.” She picked at her nail.

“Did it make you feel better?”

She looked at Abbie, then back at her nail. “Maybe.”

“You don’t seem sure.”

Sarah glanced at her. “Why do you care?”

Was Abbie this standoffish with Corbin? Was her attitude this bad? She was sorry for it now. This wasn’t easy. How was she going to break through to this girl?

“I’ve been in your position.”

“You broke an old person’s arm and stole from their store?”

“I didn’t break anyone’s arm, but I did give my teachers hell. I did steal, but not in broad daylight with, you know, video cameras and witnesses.”

Was she really about to reveal some of her past to a teenager that probably wouldn’t care less? If it could help her, then she’d do it.

“That’d be stupid. Who would do that?” She paused. “Why’d you do it?”

“I had a problem with authority. I thought all of the adults in my life would let me down, like my mom.”

She scoffed. “They do.”

“Not all of them. You can trust at least one.”

“Sure.” She played with her nail again.

“Do you have someone you can talk to?”

“No.”

“A parent or a guardian?”

“Foster kid.”

“An older sibling?”

“Don’t have any.”

Damn. Abbie had at least Jenny and Corbin. He’s been with them since middle school. Sarah seemed to have no one. She took a deep breathe. 

“Well, that’s why I’m here.”

“Like I’d really talk to a cop.”

“It looks like I’m all you have. Am I right?”

She shuffled in her seat. Would this girl ever let her guard down and give her a chance? Abbie definitely saw herself.

“I could help you.”

She was quiet.

“You talk; I’ll listen. Even if you need to yell at someone.”

Abbie did it to Corbin. Sometimes, she took all her frustration out on him. He let her. He knew she needed some kind of outlet. It was better than robbing a store, drinking, smoking, or hurting someone.

“You’d let me do that?”

“I can take it. I’ve been there. I know how you feel.”

She didn’t say anything.

“Angry, but mostly hurt, especially by those who you thought you could trust. The adults in your life disappointed you, didn’t they? They weren’t there, or they pushed you away. You didn’t feel needed. Now, you’re taking it out on the ones who want to help you.”

Sarah bit her lip, blinked a few times, and glanced away. She shifted in her seat again and cleared her throat. Abbie put her hand on top of Sarah’s for a few seconds before she removed it. She dug in her pocket for her card.

“Use it if you need it.” She stood up.

She played with it. “Abbie?”

Sarah stared at her without saying anything. Abbie understood.

“You’re welcome, kid.” She left the room.

Corbin waited outside the door, smiling at her. 

“You did good, kid. You did good.”

“I wonder why,” she said, walking back to her desk.

****  
Abbie felt good about what she did. It wasn’t as bad as she thought. She hoped it would help, even if it was a little bit. Corbin looked after her and kept her out of trouble. Maybe Sarah would take a different path next time or call her if she needed something. It was up to her if she wanted to be a different person. Abbie couldn’t be that person for her. 

When she got to her desk, she found Crane waiting for her. His back faced her. She smirked and snuck closer to him. 

“Skipping class, Professor Crane?”

He turned around with a grin. “I wish, Leftenant. I have class in an hour. I decided to surprise you.”

“I definitely wasn’t expecting you.”

They talked and text when they could after Abbie left his place on Sunday. Sometimes they missed each other’s calls, but returned them when there was free time. 

“I’ve missed you since you left,” he said. 

She bit her lip.“Follow me.”

She walked away from him. An empty closet existed near the back of the station. It would give them the privacy they needed. No one ever used it except for Abbie. It was the only place she could be alone if she needed a break.

She motioned for him to go in before her. After she closed the door and switched on the light, she sat on the floor. She patted the space in front of her. It would probably be challenging for him to sit down. His legs were so long. He took of his coat, hung it on the door knob. Then he scooted toward the wall. He bent his legs. Abbie decided to crawl between them. He stretched them out as his arms circled her waist. She leaned her head to the side, shutting her eyes. He kissed her neck. She breathed. 

“How is your morning going, my dear Abbie?”

“I think I did it.”

“Did what?” He kissed the other side of her neck.

“Mentored.”

He stopped. “Really?”

She nodded up at him. Then she shifted her position to straddle his lap.

“I’m incredibly proud of you. Would you like to tell me what happened?”

She told him everything.

“You are assisting Sarah much more than you know. You’ve made a difference in her life, Leftenant.”

“We’ll see. I’m not getting my hopes up.”

“Would you like to do it again?”

“Yeah, I would. The more, the merrier, right?”

“Right.” He rubbed her back.

“We’re still on for dinner at my place?”

She texted him and asked if he wanted to join her. She thought Friday or Saturday after work would be best. It may be kind of late when she got off, but he said he didn’t mind. He’d be up grading papers and creating PowerPoints anyway. She was excited to cook for him. She had an idea of what she’d make. Maybe what they ate at Maggie’s after they left the park that day.

“Yes, we are.”

“Cool. How is your morning?” She kissed his check down to his neck.

“Mmm. Much better now.”

“I miss you, too,” she said against his skin. “Are you ready for class?”

“No. I’d much rather stay here with you.”

Her lips pecked his forehead. “Me, too. But your students need you. The ones that want to learn.”

“Just as the residents of Sleepy Hollow need you.” His hands slithered under her shirt. He took her in.

“What?”

“Can I please kiss you for the remainder of our time here?”

They invested their minutes in each other’s lips. They tested and teased, flicked a tongue here, nibbled a lip or the side of a neck there. The hem of a shirt lifted; the button of one popped open. Fingertips grazed cheekbones, eyebrows, lips, chests. She liked their experimenting. This was good for now, but she wanted to be breathless. 

****  
She buttoned his shirt while he pulled hers down. This was the first time she’s brought anyone here. 

“I’ve never done this before,” she said.

He kissed her forehead. “I’m grateful you shared your space with me, Abbie. You didn’t have to. Thank you.”

“We’ll come here again if you want.”

“I would love to.”

“Do you have any secret places at your job?”

“The only private location I have is my office.”

“Have fun?” 

“More than I can say.” He touched her lips.

She kissed his fingertips. “Same.”

“Can I share a thought with you?”

She nodded. 

He watched the floor; she titled her head. Why wouldn’t he look at her?

“As we indulged in each other, I thought about the numerous places where we’d make love, Abbie.” He played with one of his buttons. “I’m slightly embarrassed by that statement because I do not know if you’d desire that. We are still learning about each other. I hope that wasn’t too forward of me to say so soon.”

Stepping closer to him, she held both his hands. “You don’t have to be ashamed of that, Crane. It crossed my mind, too.”

He peeked at her before glancing down again. 

She kissed his cheek. “Tell me.”

He sucked in a breath. “Here.”

She glanced around and smiled. “Where else?”

“In either of our bedrooms.”

She bit her lip. “Did you think about your office desk?”

“My chair as well.” 

She glanced away. “Your table, where we had dinner.”

He tugged her closer to him. “My couch, of course.”

“We’d somehow play footsie under the table at Maggie’s.”

“I’ll find a nice, secluded spot at the park.”

“We can lie under a tree and roll around in grass until we’re both full from our c…”

She cleared her throat, stepped back from him. She couldn’t finish because of the heat that wiggled in her belly and across her skin. 

“That is my thought, Leftenant.” 

“One day.”

He nodded. 

She glimpsed at his coat on the door knob. “You don’t want to be late.”

He grabbed his coat and opened the door for her. “You should get back as well.”

She walked out, thinking about the ways he’d halt her breath in all of these places and how she’d snatch his.

****  
When Abbie got back to her desk, the light on her desk phone blinked. She had a missed call. She smiled.

****  
She read the hours on Crane’s door. He was in here, probably eating lunch like she should have been. She knocked. 

“Come in.”

She opened the door. “Surprise.”

He put some papers down and stood up with a smile. He wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses and a sweater. How would she look in that? Would he find her attractive?

“I didn’t know you were coming.”

She crossed her arms. That word kept her up all night after their time in the closet. That’s what she began to crave. That’s what she wanted. Did he really mean what he said? She knew he did. Being sure never hurt anyone though.

“How is your afternoon?” He uncrossed her arms. “Is something the matter?”

She sat on the small couch by his desk. He sat beside her; she stood back up. Why was she freaking out so much about this? She paced.

“Abbie?”

“My head is still stuck in the closet from yesterday.”

“Did I say something that offended you? I apologize if I overstepped.” 

“You didn’t.” She paused before continuing. “Did you mean it?”

He walked in front of her. “Yes. All of it. You think that I’d…?”

She looked at the papers on his desk. “I’m not trying to hurt you or accuse you of anything. I want us to be sure we didn’t say what we didn’t mean because we were caught up.”

“I meant it, Abbie.” He sat on his couch; she did, too, and held his hand.

“I know. I meant it, too. I guess it scared me. We were both so serious.”

“It was quite intense, though it was a good intensity.”

She nodded. It’s been about a week since they’ve been married. She didn’t think they rushed. This kind of stuff just didn’t happen like this. They could work out now, but later on, they could fall apart. She wouldn’t want that for them. She was committed to their marriage, as unordinary as it was.

“You aren’t afraid?” she said.

“I’m terrified. I do wonder what will happen in our future together. We could grow apart or uninterested in each other. What if we’re only attracted to each other because of the thrill? Neither of us would want an empty marriage later.”

“Exactly. It doesn’t feel like we’re doing it for an adventure.”

He kissed her forehead. “No, my dear Abbie.”

“What have we learned from each other then? What do we like about each other? What bothers us about the other person?”

“You’ve taught me how to be honest with myself. You’ve also taught me what love truly is. It is honesty and acceptance as well as joy and curiosity. That’s what I’ve learned from you. Thank you, Abbie.”

“You’re welcome. I’ve relearned faith. I’m still not all the way there, but I will be. I like that you even pray with me over the phone before bed now.”

When she went home on Sunday, she called him before she went to sleep. She said she wanted him to pray with her before bed, and he did. He’s done it with her every night after that. She got home at 12 or 1a.m. this week. He’d still pray with her when she called him. He never said no, even if he was tired. She really appreciated that. 

“You’ve also taught me to open up and to hope, especially in this marriage. So, thank you, Ichabod. Love is also patient and kind. It’s encouraging, hopeful.”

“You’re welcome, my dear. What’s your favorite quality about me?”

“Your support and sincerity. You’re a kind person, Ichabod Crane. What’s yours?” She rested against the arm of the sofa, put her feet in his lap.

“Your honesty will always be my favorite quality. I’m also quite attracted to your vulnerability when you reveal it. Thank you for trusting me so much with it.”

She grinned. “You have such a silver tongue.” 

“I don’t try to.” His rubbed her calves. “What I say is from my heart, dear Abbie.”

“There you go again.” She laughed. “I believe you.”

“Now, on to the hard part. What bothers you about me?”

“Your snoring, for one. You aren’t very aggressive. I love that about you, but at the same time, I’m kind of worried I’ll take advantage of that if you let me. You can say no to me sometimes, Crane. It’s okay. I think you may do something or tell me something because I asked, not because you really wanted to, right?”

“My parents have always told me I can be too kind to others. That is something I’ll keep in mind. It’s hard for me to deny you anything. I want you to be happy.”

“Don’t forget about your happiness, too. You can’t please me all the time. I wouldn’t want you to. You don’t have to be perfect for me. If you aren’t comfortable saying no to me, you can be silent. I’ll know what you mean.”

She wanted to work with his personality. Love wasn’t changing a person you care about. She wouldn’t want him to do that to her. She respected who he was.

“That is doable. I guess it is my turn.”

“Be honest. You won’t hurt my feelings.” She put her hand in his hair. “Did I hurt yours?”

“It was a little difficult to hear, but not surprising. I wasn’t expecting it. I am glad you told me. I’m alright, however.”

“Okay.” She took his hand. “Your turn.”

“Besides keeping all the bedding, your can be to yourself. It seems mostly for protection. You have every right to. If neither of us asks a question or if you don’t share willingly, then I think you won’t tell me at all. You’d rather keep it to yourself for fear or any other reason you may have. I want to hear everything about you. You don’t have to be afraid, Abbie. If you are, that is alright. You can simply tell me if you do not want to talk about a subject. I’d never push you.”

“I can do that. I am a private person. If I don’t tell you something or ask anything, it’s not because I’m shutting you out on purpose. It’s because I’m not ready to share or I’m still figuring it out myself. Sometimes, I am afraid. It’s nothing against you. Understand?”

“Understood. I’m glad we talked about this. I’m sure as we spend more and more time, we’ll find other things we like and can improve on. We’ll work through them together. I like who you are, flaws and all.”

“Exactly.” She kissed him. “How are the papers?”

He sighed. “Wonderful and simply horrid.”

“What are you grading?”

“I’m grading short answers as part of their exams. I’m still not done.”

Abbie straddled his lap. “You could use a break, I’m sure.”

“Indeed.”

They kissed as they spoke.

“We can use this couch, too. It’s another place.”

“We’d utilize my desk first.” 

“Then the couch.”

“The chair presents itself as a challenge with the arms,” he said.

“We can make it work. And I’ll wear one of your sweaters and maybe your glasses.”

“We don’t want to ruin your eyesight. However, they would look exquisite on you, my dear Abbie.”

She considered what his sweater would feel like when she put it on and when he removed it.


	6. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter you guys. Hope it isn’t rushed. Also, thank you so much for reading, following, reblogging, commenting, all your support. It means a lot. Thank you, thank you, thank you. :)  
> 

Abbie sat at her desk with her cell phone. It was Friday, and she and Crane wouldn’t be able to have dinner at her place tonight or tomorrow. The sheriff’s department had a huge murder to solve, and everyone at the station worked overtime to solve the case. She was afraid to call him. She knew he’d be disappointed. They’d have to wait until she was off next Saturday and Sunday. She didn’t want to promise him anything and not follow through. It was best. As his phone rang, she took a deep breathe.

“Abbie? How are you? Are we able to have our dinner?”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, Crane. We’re not.”

“Oh. Well, will tomorrow work?”

“We have this really big case going on right now. There’s no time.”

“I understand.”

“I’m sorry. I know you were looking forward to it.”

“Very much so.”

“I’m off this upcoming weekend. We can shoot for then.”

“Very well, Leftenant. We can make plans accordingly.”

“Alright. Will you tell me if you’re upset?” 

He was silent. Abbie knew the answer. 

“Ok, Crane. Talk soon?”

“Yes. Good day, Leftenant.”

“Bye.”

When she hung up, she thought about his response. She hoped he wasn’t too mad or disappointed. Their date was important to her, too. 

****  
The weekend, along with Monday and Tuesday passed. They missed each other’s calls and texts. Mainly this was Abbie’s doing. She forgot to reply because she was so swamped with work. When she got home and got into bed, she didn’t call Crane for their prayer time. She felt bad for it and knew that he missed her. Her job just didn’t make room for him right now. The department still dealt with this case. They were close to finding the killer, but not quite. Neglecting Crane was the last thing she wanted to do due to work.

She sighed as she walked in the station. She didn’t even get a chance to sit at her desk during her normal hours today. They had to do a search for one of the bodies early this morning. Tired was an understatement.

Crane waited for her at her desk. She didn’t know he’d be there. They barely spoke in the past few days. 

“Hey,” she said. 

He turned around. “Hello, Leftenant.”

“How long have you been waiting?”

“I’ve been here an hour. I should return to my prior destination.”

“It’s only 9, I think. You can stay for at least thirty minutes. Did you text or call me to let me know you were coming?”

He nodded.

She checked her phone. It had the message and missed call icon. She looked back at him.

“Crane. I’m—”

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand your work keeps you occupied, especially now.”

Crane was upset. She wished he wouldn’t keep it to himself though. She wanted him to tell her. He was probably afraid of making her annoyed with him for his complaining. She wouldn’t be annoyed though. All she wanted was to know how he really felt.

It wasn’t fair for him to blame her, but she at least wanted to know what was going on in his head. She’d feel the same way if it were reversed. She’d want his attention whenever she could get it, too. She’d want that connection as much as possible. 

“You can come over Saturday and stay the night.”

“Will you get called in?”

“If we finish this case, more than likely, no. But if I do, it won’t be anything too major. I’d be back in a couple of hours.”

“Perhaps we should postpone our date until you are sure.”

“Don’t be like that, Crane.”

Why wouldn’t he just tell her he was mad at her? He wasn’t being honest. They were supposed to be truthful with each other.

“I should head back now.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you Saturday.”

****  
They sat at her table with burgers and fries in front of them. That’s what they had at Maggie’s the day he took her to the park. Jenny spent the weekend at Joe’s; she wouldn’t be back until Sunday night. They had the place to themselves. No one spoke.

She ate the rest of the fries off his plate before she collected their dishes. He never finished them. She guessed that was another one of his quirks. Crane helped her wash the dishes. She washed; he rinsed and put them up.

They didn’t do much talking since Crane’s visit at work. She thought it would be best if they both had time with their thoughts. Luckily, the department solved the case Thursday. She could relax now and spend time with Crane.

“Thank you for dinner,” he said. “It was quite delicious.”

“You’re welcome.” She washed a plate and passed it to him.

Was all he really going to do was talk about dinner with her when they had a bigger issue to discuss?

“I’ll have to attain the recipe from you.”

“We’re not going to talk about what happened?”

“Did you use onion powder?” He rinsed a bowl.  
She avoided problems by not mentioning them and keeping her distance. He seemed to avoid problems by changing the subject. They’d have to practice communicating about issues that really bothered them. 

“Crane, stop it.” She placed a glass cup on his side of the sink. “Let it out. Tell me already.”

He didn’t say anything.

“If you’re pissed off, just say it.” She put her dish down.

He sighed. “I didn’t think it would be this difficult. Our professions require dedication. Although I had knowledge that yours did, I had not comprehended just how much. I’ll admit, I was irritated with you. You weren’t returning my calls or messages. I felt ignored. However, it is not your fault. Blaming you for what is out of your control isn’t right. Your job is quite demanding. It is something I will have to continue to get used to, especially when you’re needed in cases like this. I believe that is when we should try to communicate as much as possible. I need more patience as well.”

“Thanks for that. It isn’t easy for me either. You think I want to miss your calls and visits? I don’t like it any more than you do. I don’t want my job to come between us.” 

“Neither do I.”

After they finished the dishes, he grabbed her hands.

“How will we handle this if it happens again?” he said.

“Patience like you said. If I don’t respond, it’s not because I’m ignoring you. I’m working. I don’t have the time that you have. We’ll have to work around my schedule the best we can. I’ll try to respond as often as I can. I also don’t want you to worry about me.”

“Part of me was concerned that you got hurt. I wouldn’t want that at all.”

She squeezed his hand. “I get it. We’ll make it work.”

“I will be more patient and considerate of your job and all it entails.”

“If something big happens, then I’ll let you know. That way you won’t panic or feel overlooked if we don’t talk for a while.”

“I am sorry for my behavior.”

“Marriage isn’t easy. We’ll have our moments. We just have to remember to talk to each other. That’s how we solve problems.”

“It is, indeed.”

She stood up and walked him to her couch. His lap was her seat.

“Are we good?”

“Yes, we are.” He kissed her forehead.

“Just so you know, it’s over. The killer has been captured.”

“I’m relieved.”

“I’m sure you are.” She smiled at him.

He nodded. “I have you to myself.”

She kissed him. “What shall we do, Professor?”

“We could play pretend.”

“How so?” Her fingers roamed in his beard. “I can be the teacher? You can be the student?”

“I was thinking the opposite.”

Abbie laughed. “We can take turns. I’ll go first.”

“That’ll do.”

“Are we really ready for this though? For sex? We’re not moving too fast, are we?”

He skimmed her lips with his fingers. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to. Right here on this couch.”

“Are you positive?”

She nodded. “Make me breathless.”

“As you wish.”

She leaned toward him. She paused and glanced at him to make sure he was certain. He nodded, and she stuck their lips together. As she straddled his lap once more, they began to remember how they kissed in the closet. Tongues stumbled, hands squirmed, shirts unbuttoned, pants unzipped, eyes fluttered as their teeth punctured weak spots. At last, they both emerged naked and comfortable enough on the couch, with Abbie above him. 

Abbie wasn’t self-conscious; Cane didn’t seem so either as odd and joyous curves arched themselves into their palms, between their fingers as they fondled each other’s bodies for the first time. Mumbles into necks, sighs into hair, groans and moans into shoulders flitted their ears while they wedged within the other. Abbie impelled herself into him until she had him completely confined. She pocketed without restraint. He tried to save himself from the sharp pleasure, so that she was sated, but he couldn’t. She snared him first, in an uncontrollable way that strained his breathe and delivered her name. She felt what she wanted from him. She thought he didn’t have anything left, but then he lifted his hips, retained her where he wanted her by putting his hands on her waist. That’s when he urged himself further into her. He ceased her breathe this time. Her peak drove her to mutters, loose syllables of his name. He felt what he wanted, too. They stilled, let the other’s thud fill them. It said, “I love you.”


	7. Code Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that was the last chapter, but I’ve gotten about two requests to continue. Lol I’m not sure if this will be the last chapter. If it isn’t, I’m stopping at ten. Lol Y’all are not getting ready to have me writing a 20-fic chapter for this. :) I feel like this is a story that can go on. There’s so much for them to experience together for the first time, like kids, going to church, their anniversary, buying a pet, getting sick or hurt, having a really bad argument, paying bills, buying a house, taking a vacation. This can be lengthy. Anyway, here is the chapter. Thank you so much for reading. :)

“What did you think of your first time?” she said, her head on his chest.

He put his hand in her hair. “It was quite fulfilling.”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

She enjoyed herself enough to want to do it again. 

He chuckled. “We consummated in one of our places.”

“We have others.” She smiled. “We can add the kitchen chair to the list.”

“And the counter.” He rubbed her back. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. You ok?”

“I am well, Leftenant.”

“I wish we would have taken our time though. We didn’t get to explore enough.”

She wanted to tease him and hoped that he made her antsy.

“There is another chance to.”

She kissed his skin. “You don’t have any regrets?”

“I do not have any. Can I ask you a question?”

She sat up and nodded.

“I know you have already been close to someone, but, for today, can you pretend that this was your first time with me?”

Did Danny bother him that much? He really didn’t want to be reminded that she wasn’t his first. Was he that jealous?

“You really want me to forget about Danny, huh?” 

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“Tell me the truth, Crane.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you, Abbie, with my lack of experience in this area.”

“You seemed pretty experienced to me.”

“I was a teenage boy at one point with knowledgeable friends. Abraham was one of them.”

“You should thank him for that pointer.”

She liked that move he did. It was unexpected. Danny didn’t do anything like that. She liked Crane’s spontaneity. 

Crane chuckled. “His ego is already big enough.”

“You really think I would compare you to Danny in anyway?”

“I don’t think you would, but I do have my doubts.”

“Is it only because of sex?”

She didn’t think Crane was this insecure about Danny. Maybe she didn’t worry about Katrina because Crane hadn’t done anything with her. If he had, would Abbie be asking these same questions? If she were honest, she probably would have. She wouldn’t want to admit it to him though or make it so obvious. 

“It isn’t just that, Leftenant. Despite your termination with Mr. Danny, he seemed to have impacted you in a positive way. Are you certain that I do that as well? As I said, I do not want to disappoint you.”

“Crane, you don’t. That talk we had in your office. That’s what you do for me. Don’t doubt that. I’m definitely more open because of you. Can that be enough?”

He nodded, rubbed her back. 

“Since we’re on the topic, you wouldn’t compare Katrina to me, would you?”

“No. You are a completely different person from her.”

“Exactly.” She raised her eyebrows.

“Your point is taken, Leftenant.”

“Now, about that other chance to explore.” She got off of him, helped him up. “Let’s go to another one of our places.”

****  
Crane’s head was on her chest. Her fingers played in his hair. 

“How was it this time?” she said.

His fingers, lips and tongue swiped across her skin and the place she wanted him most. He did just enough so that she wouldn’t fall over the edge. Sometimes he did this more than once. He tormented her. It annoyed her in the best way.

“It was even better.”

She kissed the top of his head. “Definitely.”

“I know what makes you lose all your senses.”

She made him lose his each time she gripped him and roped her tongue around his.

She bit her lip as she smiled. “Can you make me lose them again?”

He looked at her, smirking. “Spread your legs, my dear Abbie.”

****

“Would you like to move-in with me?” he said.

She played with hairs on his chest. “I don’t know.”

That was a big step. She’s stayed over before and just had sex with him, for crying out loud, but moving in was wholly different. She wouldn’t have her own space anymore. Getting used to having someone around 24/7 would be an adjustment. Jenny wasn’t even around that much, and they were roommates. How would she handle this? She loved Crane’s company. Did she want his company that much so soon?

“There is no rush.”

“How about we test it? I stay over for a week to see how it goes. If I’m not ready, then I won’t move in yet.”

“That is fair. We shall see what happens.”

“We shall,” she said.

****  
If he left his shoes by the door, Abbie put them in his bedroom. If she left her toothbrush on his side of the bathroom sink, he’d move hers back to where it was. If he left all the pillows off the bed in the morning, she’d throw them back on it. If she left her dishes in the sink after dinner, he’d put them in the dishwasher. It was day four, and they sat at the kitchen table eating dinner. 

“Why did you leave the empty orange juice cartoon on the counter yesterday morning?” he said.

She sipped her wine. “You needed more. It was a reminder. Why didn’t you put the shower curtain in the tub?”

He put his fork down. “You left a new roll of toilet tissue on the counter. It clearly doesn’t belong there.”

“Well, next time don’t leave the TV remote on arm of the sofa. That’s what the table is for.”

“What is wrong with putting it on the arm of the sofa?”

“The same thing that’s wrong with forgetting to put the shower curtain in the tub.” She pushed her food away and walked out the kitchen.

He followed her. “Where are you going?”

She sat on the edge of his bed with her head in her hands. Why did she think this was a good idea? They weren’t ready for living together just yet. Did couples really fight this much about where things should go? Crane removed her hands.

“Abbie, did I say something?”

She got up, walked around the room. He tried to hold her, but she moved away from him. His nearness started to make her cringe. It was nice at first. They took showers together, slept together, she sat in his lap at breakfast and when they watched TV. He kissed her when she left for work and when she got back. Dinner was already prepared as he waited for her. Sometimes, he’d be sleep when she came in, but he would get up to warm her food. All of sudden, she found it annoying. 

“You’re starting to shut me out,” he said. “Why?”

“Space, Crane.”

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry if—”

“It’s nothing personal. There have to be boundaries somewhere if we live together. We need our time together and time apart.”

What if she got too attached to him and forgot all about herself and her life outside of him? She didn’t want to be so involved with Crane that she didn’t focus on anything else. That was the scary part of moving in. 

“What do you suggest we do if we live together? We have to see each other, even if we may not want to sometimes. How will we know if the other needs some distance?”

She sat on the bed; he sat beside her. “A code word, maybe?”

That was the only way she could ask for her space without letting it all build. She didn’t want to take her frustrations out on him. 

He grabbed her hand. “That sounds reasonable.”

“Could ‘orange juice’ work?” She laughed while staring at their hands.

“Is this to annoy me?”

“That really got under your skin, didn’t it?”

He huffed. “Quite. However, yes, it could, since it amuses you so. Perhaps I could pick one for when we want to make love to each other.”

Her eyes shifted his way. “What is it?”

“‘Places.’”

“That’s an obvious choice, but if it’s what you want.”

He kissed her temple. “When should we start using our code words?”

“Whenever we need to.”

“Should we create on for when it’s alright to come around the other?”

“‘Tissue?’”

“Why do you insist on selecting words that annoy me?”

“It’s funny.”

“Of course, it is.” He helped her up when he stood. “If this goes accordingly, will you consider moving in?”

“I might. I may need to test a few more days to be sure though. I don’t want to regret this. We have our code words now. I think that will make living together a little easier. As for liking our stuff in specific places, we can work around that.”

“What will happen to your apartment if you move-in with me?”

“Jenny will probably go live with Joe. She stays over there most nights anyway. It’s no big deal.”

“I could give up my home if you would rather I reside with you.”

“It doesn’t matter where we stay, Crane. We already know what’s important.”

He kissed her lips. “You are right, Leftenant.”

Her lips found his beard, neck. “Places.”

“Shall we utilize the kitchen counters this time?”

“Over and over again.”


	8. Liar, Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. :) It’s technically Saturday morning, but still Friday night. Lol Anyway, it’s finally finished. Sorry to make you wait so long. Ready for Feb. 5, so I can see this episode. So many questions. Glad we got a trailer. Also, this song isn't mine. It's by Tasha Cobbs and called "Fill Me Up."

A month later, Abbie finally moved in with Crane. They used their code words when they needed to and figured out where to put what. Some days were challenging because of Abbie’s work schedule, but they made it work. 

“How is Miss Jenny enjoying her occupancy with Mr. Corbin?” Crane said.

“She misses him when he’s working, but they’re okay.” She passed him the jelly for his biscuit. 

“I’m pleased to hear it. What does Mr. Corbin do?” He filled her cup with orange juice.

She ate some of her bacon. “An EMT. He was in the Air Force, but he wanted to do something different with his career; he ended up leaving.”

“Change can be good.” He sipped his tea.

She nodded.

“Would you ever like to further your career, Leftenant?”

“I did think about enrolling in the FBI once. It’s in Quantico, Virginia though. It’s a bit far from home.”

Not only was it the distance, but she was married now. She couldn’t just leave, especially since their relationship was still growing. They wouldn’t be able to handle that distance so soon. She did feel held back because of him, but she’d never tell him that; she’d lie first. She shifted in her seat. 

“Sleepy Hollow will be here when you return. Are you sure that’s the only reason you will not go? It isn’t because of our marriage, is it?”

He just had to ask, didn’t he? She didn’t want to lie to him, but she didn’t want to hurt him either. Which one would hurt the most? Lying or honesty? It was lying, but she’d take that chance. Maybe a white lie wouldn’t hurt as much. Would she want Crane to lie to her or hurt her with the truth? She’d rather he lied. She wouldn’t be mad about it though if he did, even though their relationship was based off of telling the truth. Abbie didn’t even like liars, but she’d make an exception in this case. It was to protect him. 

“I’ve been mentoring Sarah for about a month. I can’t leave her so soon.”

This was true. Abbie had gotten to know Sarah a little more after she called her. Sometimes they’d meet on the weekends at Maggie’s if there was time. Other than that, they mostly talked through the phone and text messages. Sarah was a lot like her: rebellious and impatient. One Saturday, she took her to work with her. She made her complete tasks around the department. Of course, Sarah was mad at her, but she actually said she liked it. It took her mind off things. They made a deal that if Sarah didn’t get into any more trouble, Abbie would take her to the station every other weekend for a few hours. It worked. Abbie was glad she could help.

Crane nodded while he stared at her plate, then at his. Why didn’t he look at her? Did he not believe her? Could he tell she lied?

“What about you?” she said. “Why don’t you travel to different universities to give lectures? Is it because of the married thing for you?”

“Of course, not. I enjoy our marriage.”

He got up with his tea cup. Abbie titled her head as she watched him pour it down the sink. He always finished his tea. Why didn’t he? When he sat back down, she glanced at him with thinned lips before eating her eggs. He lied, too.

****

He stood beside her in the laundry room; his skin bumped into hers as they folded towels over the dryer. She put a slight distance between them instead of sticking their hips together.

“Is something the matter?”

“No.” She put a rag in the basket. “I’m just a little warm. The dryer.”

He nodded and folded some more. Was he going to tell her about school?

“How did grading go?” she said.

“Fine. Thank you.”

Shouldn’t there be more? He always said more.

“You okay?”

“Yes, Leftenant.” He smiled at her, put a towel on top of hers. 

****

She woke up to find Crane dressed in a suit. He smiled at her in the mirror.

“Where are you going?” She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. “It’s 8.”

“Service starts at 9:30. Would you like to join me?” He fixed his tie.

“Church?”

He sat on the bed with his dress shoes. “You don’t have to if you do not wish to.”

“You felt like going today?”

“It is about time.” He put on a shoe and tied it. “It’s not like I could’ve gone right away anyhow.”

“It’s not like I asked you to stop going.”

He glanced at her while he finished with his shoe, sighed. He knew how to pick his battles. Getting into it with her this early wasn’t smart. 

“Would you like to come?” he said, putting on his other one.

“I guess.”

He got up. “You must hurry. I’ll go prepare breakfast.”

****

They sat at the table with grits, toast, and fruit. She hadn’t been to church in years. How was she supposed to get back into it? She forgot what it felt like. And how was she supposed to worship with Crane when they weren’t even themselves? They didn’t talk about what happened at breakfast yesterday. That was the first time they lied. She bit her cantaloupe. 

“Are you nervous?” he said.

“A bit.”

He nodded. “I won’t force you.”

“I need to.”

She couldn’t run from God forever. Maybe it’ll make her feel closer to Him again. Going to church always made mama feel that way. She’d sing with her eyes closed and lifted hands. Mama always cried and smiled. Abbie just guessed mama felt God. She wanted to know that feeling. 

****

All kinds of people: black, white, Asian, Hispanic, etc. all sat in the pews. Some wore hats and smiled at her while others patted her shoulder or squeezed her hand. It was a small church, maybe about fifty members. 

“Are they always like this?” she said to Crane as the church staff set the stage.

“Yes. They like people. Last year, they even volunteered to help build a help center for the LGBTQ community.”

“What’s their denomination?”

“They don’t have one, which I like. It’s all about the love for them, no matter who you are.”

“I went to a Baptist church.”

“I grew up Protestant. That particular church didn’t believe in homosexuality.”

“What do you believe?” she said.

“That every person, no matter their sexual orientation, has the right to love and be married. It is just.”

“What do you think God would say about your choice?”

“I’m not entirely sure. I hope He’d say I’ve loved like He has. Love is all that matters.”

She chuckled. “So is the truth.” 

He looked away from her. She shouldn’t have made that comment during this conversation, but he started it. How would they get through service?

****

Abbie glanced around her while they stood during the choir’s praise and worship songs. Some clapped, swayed, sung the words, bowed their head in prayer. She played with the Bible that sat in the wooden slot in front of her, bit her lip. She took in Crane: hands up, eyes closed, head tilted back, tears. He sung the words.

“Fill me up God/ Fill me up God/Fill me up God/ Fill me up.”

She looked to the ceiling. How was God supposed to do that? How does she let go? She looked at Crane again, smiled little at him. As she gazed at the ceiling again, she swallowed, lifted her hands, and closed her eyes while she let the words douse her. She felt a little of what her mom did.

****

The pastor picked up his Bible and flipped through the pages until he stopped. He readjusted his mic to his lips, cleared his throat. “Please turn to Proverbs 12:19.”

The congregation did as told. Abbie picked up the Bible that was in front of her, quickly finding the chapter and verse. They leaned into each other.

“‘Truthful lips endure forever, but a lying tongue is but for a moment.’ Why do we lie?” The pastor looked at his audience.

Space slid between as she closed the Bible. She didn’t look at him; he didn’t look at her. They didn’t hold hands or touch knees. The bulk of her lie clouded her brain. She didn’t hear anything and glared at the clock above the pastor’s head. It wasn’t 2p.m. yet.

****

They walked to the bedroom, where Abbie began taking off her shoes. She didn’t help him undo his tie; he didn’t help her unzip her dress. Balled clothes and closed drawers stuffed words in her throat. They both slipped on their pajamas, avoiding the other’s eyes. Abbie tried to leave the room, but Crane blocked her. She moved right, left, tried to go under his arm. She couldn’t get by. They glared at one another. 

“Crane.” Her foot bounced.

He didn’t say anything.

“It wasn’t just me.”

No reply.

“We were both willing to.”

He looked away from her and bit his lip. His hands tightened on his shirt.

“You don’t have a right to be angry.”

“Neither do you.” 

“Why did you do it?” she said.

He chuckled and stepped closer; his breath came in floods: heavy. “You’re accusing me, Leftenant?”

She was silent this time.

“You don’t value you honesty either. You’re as much a—”

“What?” She made fists. “Hypocrite?”

“The shoe fits.”

“Asshole.” 

“Why did you do it, Abbie?”

“The same reason you did.”

“You think our marriage is a burden,” he said.

“It’s you.”

“It’s you, too.”

They looked away from one another. She didn’t like hearing that out loud. She didn’t like saying it out loud either. That’s the last thing she wanted to be for him. She bit her lip, put space between them. Her throat tensed.

“Tell me,” she said.

“I want to present lectures at different universities.”

She nodded. 

“Tell me what you want, Leftenant.”

“Quantico.” 

“What about me?” he said.

“I do, but I want Quantico right now.”

He nodded. “I want my lectures.”


	9. The Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a minute it seems. Here’s the next chapter. I’m warning you. This may be considered explicit for some. Also, a quick question I just thought of. In this whole entire fic, have you noticed that Abbie and Crane hadn’t said they loved each other? I don’t even recall them saying it. Lol Can you point it out in any of the chapters? I don’t think they said it in any of them. Either that or I don’t remember. Lol I don’t think they will. I’d rather them show each other than say it. Anyway, enjoy. :)

“Got it, Agent Stevens.” Abbie left his office.

She had to go interrogate a suspect. The FBI had a huge case on their hands this week. A woman who couldn’t have children decided to kill a few kids. Her best friend may have known about it. As she walked to the interrogation room, her phone vibrated in her blazer pocket. It was a text from Crane. She almost froze. 

C: I know we haven’t spoken in two months, but I wanted to see how you were doing since our temporary departure. 

The week after their argument, Abbie applied to Quantico while Crane planned weekend trips to different universities in the state of New York for lectures. She left without giving him a real goodbye. It was wrong; she knew it hurt him, but she felt if she said goodbye, she’d change her mind. She wished him well in a note she put on the table. Since she’s been gone, she missed him. More than she thought she would. Her experience at the FBI was amazing. She loved it; it pushed her, but no matter how hard she trained or how long she stayed buried in cases, she thought about Crane. It didn’t sit well with her. Being on bad terms wasn’t what she wanted. They didn’t do that. They talked things through. She’d definitely call him tonight. They had to air everything out. She replied and took a deep breath before walking in the interrogation room. 

**** 

A: Great. Will call after work. 

__Crane didn’t reply to her text. He wanted to, but he figured she was busy. He had a lecture in five minutes, so he could barely reply anyway. It wasn’t enough time to say what he wanted. He missed her, didn’t like how they left each other. He only got a small note. It really disappointed him. He wanted to say goodbye in person. He figured she was still upset with him for lying. Crane wanted to still be angry with her, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t anymore. It didn’t feel right not speaking with her. They married each other. Marriage required honesty, making things right. That’s what he wanted to do. Her text said she’d call him. He just hoped they could speak openly about everything. He could barely focus on his work sometimes. He’d get distracted thinking about her. Her voice, her laugh, everything. He wanted to make it right._ _

__****_ _

__Abbie paced the floor, phone in hand. What would she even say? How should she begin? Sighing, she dialed his number. Wherever their talk went is wherever it went. She wouldn’t force anything, but she did hope they’d be back to normal._ _

__“Hello, Abbie.”_ _

__Goodness. Was it her or did his voice sound sexy over the phone? Has it really been two months since she last spoke to him?_ _

__“I miss your voice.”_ _

__He chuckled. “And I yours.”_ _

__Silence._ _

__“I’m sorry for how I left. You didn’t deserve that,” she said._ _

__“I can understand why you did it. You were still angry with me for lying. I do want to apologize for that. I am sorry.”_ _

__“Not angry. I was afraid I’d want to stay.”_ _

__“You know I wouldn’t have talked you out of going,” he said._ _

__“I know. I was more afraid I’d talk myself out of going. I couldn’t do that. Quantico is important to me.”_ _

__“I do understand, Abbie. You deserve to achieve your dreams without being held back. I would never want to be the reason you didn’t go after what you wanted.”_ _

__“That goes for you, too. I’d never want to hold you back either. I couldn’t be that selfish. I want you happy, even it meant leaving me for a little while.”_ _

__“We’d both return to each other though. How could we not?” he said._ _

__She sat on her sofa. “I am sorry, Crane. We got married so fast. I just didn’t want to forget about what I wanted for me. I didn’t want to be so caught up in our marriage and in you that I didn’t take a moment to do what made me happy.”_ _

__“Those were my exact sentiments, Leftenant. We shouldn’t have lied though. It would’ve been so much easier if we were honest.”_ _

__“I didn’t want to hurt you. I thought it was easier to lie than tell the truth.”_ _

__“As did I. The last thing I wanted was to make you feel like you were a burden. You can never be a burden to me. Our marriage is not a burden to me. You must know that.”_ _

__“It’s not to me either. I enjoy it.”_ _

__“Me, too, Leftenant.”_ _

__She sighed. “Are we good?”_ _

__“Very much so.”_ _

__She nodded. “Good. So, how are your lectures?”_ _

__“Quite amazing. I’ve loved every bit of it. I believe I will be able to better focus on them now that we’re on better terms. Sometimes, I could hardly think.”_ _

__“I know what you mean. That nagging feeling should go away now. I’m glad you like your lectures. How long will you continue?” she said._ _

__“Not much longer. I will probably travel for another week or so before I take a break. I have a final to prep for my students and a paper to assign them. I’m afraid with so much grading, I won’t have much time for my lectures. I will begin again over the summer. Perhaps even spring break.”_ _

__“I’ll support you in whatever.”_ _

__“Thank you, Leftenant.”_ _

__“You’re welcome. And it’s agent. I’m not a leftenant anymore.”_ _

__“You will always be my leftenant. However, if you prefer agent, then that is what I shall call you.”_ _

__“No. I like leftenant. It feels right.”_ _

__“That’s what it shall be. How is Quantico?”_ _

__“Incredible. I’m doing what I wanted to do. I don’t want to leave just yet. I thought about going home next month, but I’m going to stay a little longer.”_ _

__“How much longer?”_ _

__“Maybe until late summer.”_ _

__She was nervous about tell him this news. How would he react to it? How would she tell Jenny? She didn’t want to be away from her family for so long, but she really loved this job. She’d leave when she felt ready. Now wasn’t the time._ _

__“I’m behind you, Leftenant. Come home when you’re ready. Miss Jenny will miss you.”_ _

__“I’ll miss her, too. I miss her right now. We speak almost everyday. I talk to Corbin, Sara, and Joe, too.”_ _

__“You have to know that I’ll be missing you until you come home.”_ _

__“I know, but that’s why they have airplanes. We’ll have to visit each other once a month or something. Skype isn’t much, but we can use that besides the phone.”_ _

__“It will have to do until we can plan a trip.”_ _

__“Definitely.” She played with her fingernail. “Crane, stay on the phone with me, okay?”_ _

__“I will, Leftenant.”_ _

__****_ _

__For three weeks now, every night, they stayed on speaker phone with each other, sleep. They prayed together before they hung up in the morning and before they went to sleep. She missed that as well. Sometimes their spiritual connection was all that got her through the day when work was challenging or when she missed him too much. He prayed that God would protect her and all the other FBI workers while they were in the field. She prayed that God would watch over Crane and the other passengers while he travelled. They both prayed that the other would do a good job at work or at lecturing, that they’d somehow help make someone’s life better by doing their job._ _

__Abbie liked her prayer time with Crane. It made her feel closer to him and to God, little by little. She was slowly building her faith back. She wanted to, wanted to get to a point where she didn’t doubt God anymore. If she stayed dedicated, she’d get their someday. Enjoying the journey was all that mattered._ _

__On her own time, she prayed for faith. That God would increase her faith in Him just a tiny bit. She’d pray for something small, like getting breakfast when she woke up late one morning. Sure enough, a worker gave her an extra donut he didn’t want. Stuff like that helped her to believe in God a little bit more. She hoped it would continue._ _

__****_ _

__“I can’t sleep,” Abbie said._ _

__It was Friday night. Abbie was tired, but she couldn’t go to sleep. She knew why. It drove her insane._ _

__“How come, Leftenant?_ _

__“Because, Crane.” She bit her lip._ _

__“You don’t have to share it with me if you do not wish.”_ _

__“I miss you.”_ _

__“I miss you, too, Leftenant.”_ _

__“No, Crane. I’m starting to physically miss you.” She moved her hand to her stomach while the other remained on the sheet. The phone was on a pillow beside her._ _

__“I share in your need. What do you miss most? Pick one.”_ _

__“What are my choices?”_ _

__“My mouth, my hands, my—”_ _

__“Why are you so rude, Crane? That is not a fair question.”_ _

__He laughed. “Choose, Leftenant.”_ _

__She bit her lip and her hand moved toward the hem of her pajama pants. “Your hands, specifically your fingers.”_ _

__“What do you miss about them?”_ _

__She slipped her fingers beneath her underwear, put her knees up, spread her legs when she hit the spot she wanted. Her eyes closed._ _

__“Touching me.”_ _

__“Where?”_ _

__A moan escaped as she rubbed herself with her fingers. Did he hear her? Did she care? She didn’t. “You know where.”_ _

__“If I were there, my hands wouldn’t know how to stop, especially when they were inside you.”_ _

__“Fast or slow?” she said._ _

__“Whatever pace you wanted.”_ _

__Her fingers quickened; another moan came out. “Keep talking.”_ _

__“They’d stay for as long as you wanted and give you as much as you could take.”_ _

__She bit her lip. She wished she was home and that his fingers were there instead of hers. She pushed her fingers deeper. “Crane.”_ _

__“I’d watch you come and enjoy every bit of it.”_ _

__That’s when she burst. Every bit of pleasure released as she moaned a little louder. She removed her hand, let herself breathe._ _

__“It’s your turn. You pick. My mouth, hands….”_ _

__“Your mouth.”_ _

__“What would my mouth be doing?”_ _

__“What if you wouldn’t like it?”_ _

__“You’d know if you’d ask.”_ _

__“You wouldn’t mind—? I wouldn’t want the act to make you to feel degraded or—”_ _

__“Crane, you’d want me to perform oral sex?”_ _

__He was quiet._ _

__“Ichabod, you don’t have to be embarrassed. Believe it or not, when we first had sex, I wanted to do that for you. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I wanted you to feel safe with me first before we further explored, you know? That matters to me.”_ _

__She didn’t want him to be embarrassed or ashamed for opening up about what he wanted sexually. That’s what couples did all the time. They talked about what they liked and didn’t like, their boundaries. She wanted to create a safe space for him to be able to express himself without shame or feeling like he was exploiting her to make himself feel good. She hoped he would get there one day. She sure wouldn’t be shy. She wanted him to freely ask or tell her anything._ _

__“I was rather afraid of asking. I wouldn’t dare ask for a sexual act that would disrespect you. I was afraid this would.”_ _

__“I understand, Crane. It doesn’t. I want to. To me, it’s another act of love. I want you to feel good, too, to get what you want. We should both be equally satisfied in the bedroom. It’s not just meant for one person. It’s for both of us.”_ _

__“Thank you for your sensitivity, Abbie.”_ _

__“I want you to be comfortable. If you ever want to experiment with anything, you can tell me. I don’t think you will, but if I think you’re going too far, then I’ll tell you. You have to promise me you’ll speak up if I’m doing something you’re not comfortable with.”_ _

__“I promise.”_ _

__“You better. And no, I do not mind giving you a blow job if you want one.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“You’re welcome. Now, why did you pick my mouth? What do you want me to do?”_ _

__“I would like your lips and tongue on my…”_ _

__“I’d suck.”_ _

__She heard him whimper._ _

__“Lick and suck. Lick and suck.”_ _

__He moaned._ _

__“Tell me the pace.”_ _

__“Whatever you want.” He breathed heavy. “I just hope you wouldn’t stop.”_ _

__“Slow. I’d tease you until you lose your mind.”_ _

__“More, please.” He moaned again._ _

__“Then I’d bite it. Softly, but just enough to you release. I’d want to feel you come in my mouth.”_ _

__“Abbie.” He panted for some seconds. Then his breathing slowed._ _

__No one said anything for a minute. All of sudden, Abbie laughed._ _

__“What?” he said. “Are you laughing at—?”_ _

__“Not you.” She tried to contain herself._ _

__“What is so funny, Leftenant?”_ _

__She finally stopped giggling so much. “I wasn’t laughing at you. We climaxed off each other’s voices. We had phone sex, Crane.”_ _

__He had a light laugh, but then it turned full. She laughed with him before they calmed down._ _

__“How desperate are we?” he said._ _

__“It’s ridiculous, isn’t it?”_ _

__“Quite. However, I am glad we experienced it together. It was fun if I may say.”_ _

__“It was fun, and I’m glad we discussed what we did. Do you feel a little less shy now telling me what you want?”_ _

__“I do. I really appreciate your kindness and understanding.”_ _

__“It’s no problem.”_ _

__“I know it is nothing compared to both of us actually being with each other, but would you like to do it again?”_ _

__Abbie smiled. “Yes.”_ _

__“I can make you come until you fall asleep.”_ _

__“This time I want your mouth.” She put her hand in her underwear again._ _


	10. Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long, y’all. Sorry for the wait. This is the last chapter. I am ready to finish this story, so that I can work on my other Ichabbie projects, like Brownies and a new AU fic I thought of. Lol :) I need this to end. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this story. It was fun to write. It was different. Some of the chapters aren’t perfect looking back at it, but I really liked experimenting with this little fic. So thank you, thank you, thank you for the support and being open to reading it. More Ichabbie stories to come. :) A pretty short chapter, but hopefully a good wrap-up. Also, check out “Pillow Talk” in 100 Words if you haven’t. I really want to know what you all think. Thank you. :)

After three more months in Quantico, Abbie decided to come home. She missed Sleepy Hollow too much and all the people in it, especially her sister and Crane. During her time in Quantico; he mailed her a key to his apartment; she unlocked the door and stood in the doorway with her suitcase beside her. He ran to her, scooped her off her feet. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her hair.

“How was your flight?” he said.

“Way too long,” she said into his shoulder.

“Are you going to go back?”

She squeezed him tighter. “Probably not. Too much distance.”

They looked at each other while Abbie’s fingers played in his hair. She kissed his forehead. Crane missed her a lot. He got back home months before she did. Had no idea what to do except clean and read and grade papers and clean and read and grade papers. He was happy to have her back.

“You can return if you want to.”

He’d let her go in a split second if that’s what she wanted, though he’d miss her. She shook her head.

“Not right now. I want to stay here for a while. I may go help out during the weekends from time to time. That’s it for now. Enjoy your last lecture?”

He nodded. “Quite.”

“How are your students?”

“Good.” He kissed her. “I’d rather not talk about my students or Quantico at the moment.”

“Close the door, Crane.”

He put her down, dragged her suitcase in, and shut the door. She kissed him before he could say anything. He picked her up again, held her against the door. His lips sucked her neck. She sighed. He smelled like wood, her favorite scent on him. As he kissed her skin, she couldn’t respond to anything he did. Flashes of their time together bounced in front of her opened eyes: them in the church, at Maggie’s, at the park, at the graveyard, at their jobs, in her secret closet, everywhere in his apartment. She thought about their conversations: the good ones, the uncomfortable ones, the hard ones. And their first time, their first kiss, the first prayer, their first date. Everything hit her. She really did miss him: his smirks, his morning whistling, his need for tea. Whatever was Ichabod Crane.

“Are you alright?” he said.

She nodded, melded their foreheads together. “Thank you for being my husband, for what you’ve taught me, your openness, your gentleness. I’m very grateful.”

She loved him and didn’t regret anything that happened between them. Their relationship would grow, which excited her. She couldn’t wait.

He smiled at her. “God couldn’t have given me a better wife. You’ve become a part of my soul.”

She’s been better in her faith, although not all the way there. Her and Crane even sometimes read the Bible together. She still didn’t understand all sorts of stuff in it, but that was okay. She took it day by day. God did know what He was doing when He sent her Ichabod Crane.

“Where do these words come from sometimes?”

“You know where, Abbie.”

She touched his cheeks. “I like your heart.”

“Yours is just as beautiful.”

She unbuttoned what she could of his sweater, kissed down his neck. He let her down, so they could unclothe each other. Then he picked her back up. His fingers swam in her. Oh, did she miss this. Plenty of nights passed when this was all she could think about. Now, she had it. Her head rested on the door; she moaned. He held the skin of her neck between his teeth. His fingers worked. It didn’t matter that the door was cool on her back.

A small gasp sprung from her mouth while he stuffed himself into her. She watched his eyes close; he was remembering her. Her legs clutched around him some more. Her eyes and ears stayed open to catch the quick blink of his eyes, the breathy grunt from his lungs. She missed this about him and gripped his shoulders. Their foreheads fell together; she croaked when he poked himself a little further. His pupils dilated. She saw it all there and what he tried to communicate with his thrust.

“Abbie… I…”

She climaxed before she could hear him say it. He was right behind her seconds later. His forehead landed in her neck’s crook; his warm and heavy breath felt good. She rubbed her hands through his hair, spoke near his ear.

“I love you, too, Ichabod.”

This was another first she’d remember.


End file.
